The Stardust Angels Band Versus E.X.
The Stardust Angels Band Versus E.X. is a 2018 Fighting game by Brilliant Star Games. Is the game adaptation of the Anime series The Prince and the Stardust Angels Band. The game in terms of gameplay is Inspired on Mortal Kombat and Injustice series, both by Netherrealm Games, but the anime theme is retained. Gameplay The game playas like the Mortal Kombat games, corresponding each limb. For example, using the Square, X and Y button represent the left hand and Cross, A and B represent the left kick. Uses two dimensional fighting plane and characters are rendered in animated 2.5D style. Story Lyric is an former orphaned young man who in the past was about to be attacked by a horde of Dark Tones, creatures made of negativity. However, a mysterious man saved him from the attack. One day later, he finds a band who wanted to find a manager, and after showing his might, Lyric was accepted, and they are going into an adventure together in a van, joined by Harmony, a young woman of his age, Cello, the leader of the band and Harmony's brother, Rhythm, a young girl and Beat, an androgynous young man. But the Dark Tones appeared again, and they have to defeat them, but suddenly, Sketch appeared, hiding something. However, the band's might will be proven in this series of events that will involve from concerts on the earth, to fight in the space. Characters * Lyric: The protagonist and the manager of the Stardust Angels Band, he is a graduated college student who likes to sing and doing music relative things. He's 21-years old, and his real name is Steven Anderson and in his past was an orphan. * Sketch/Tempo Van Ripple: The masked superhero that saved Lyric's life. He only appears in a few occasions, he is a completely different person when not a superhero, Tempo is a strong combatant but more relaxed. He is the clone of Phantom, and they merged personalities by the end. * Lady Harmony Black: The singer of the band. Her looks are sexy but her personality is a really shy woman that wants to make more friends. She is 21-years old. * Rhythm: The band's composer and pianist. She is an adorable-looking girl. * Beat: He's a member of the band as the bassist. Androgynous by appearance. * Cello Black: Harmony's older brother. He's the leader of the band and drummer. He has a father-like personality with the band. * Master T. Harp: He's an old master who used to train Victorius, Banjo and Cello in their skills. He's now retired but can still fight. * Marcia Vespers: A goth girl with a sadistic streak, but is actually quite a nice girl behind her facet. * Daisy Lark: A girl in a black hood. She assists Phantom's orders and uses Illusions. * Banjo: A member of Phantom's group and his colleague, has a lot of gold in anywhere. * Lute: Lute is a young boy that is member of Phantom, he's the street fighter. * Gig: Is an android that copies every move and attacks of any character, mass produced models of it exist. * Phantom: The main antagonist of the series. His real name is Victorius "Virus". When he died, his soul created Phantom Sketch and became a false hero just to elude his enemies to dust. * Moonlight: A.K.A. Moon Rabbit. She was meant to be the one who made Victor the man who is currently and her plan involves to either create a Tōshin (God of Battle) or Crashing the Moon on Earth. But turns out she was used by Victor to steal her godlike powers. Stages * Junkyard * Auditorium * Manor * Illusion Land * Eyes in the Wall * Mirror * Ghost * Primitive Force Field * Jungle * Dark Earth * Avenger Fictional Cast List The game in English presents changes since the anime was dubbed by Okatron 5000, the studio is Cup of Tea. Trivia * Unlike the Anime, the theme song is: Sons of the Angels. * Lute and Gig are original characters made exclusively for the game, but they are referenced in the anime. * The game adaptation expands Gig and Lute's Appearances. * There are suspicions that Phantom might be Sketch, hints are given between chapters. And Moonlight's teasing was confirmed in "Tweets", about the Moon Rabbit. * The narrator of the anime and game is Mio and the game's narrators are Eric Kelso and Domino. * The voice actors of the game adaptation are different, save for Lyric, Cello and Gig, the latter who is voiced by Patricia Summersett and Inuko Inuyama. * Moonlight, Sketch and by extension Daisy, Lyric and Master Harp, doesn't have a birth music themed name. * The alignments of the characters are the follow: ** Good: Lyric, Lady, Rhythm, Beat, Cello. ** Neutral: Sketch, T. Harp, Gig, Marcia. ** Evil: Moonlight, Victorius/Phantom, Banjo, Lute, Daisy.